If you don't trust yourself, trust your friends
by Akirafye
Summary: -"Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois faire." annonça Castiel. -"Oh ! Une dispute avec votre amie !" sembla-t-elle comprendre. -"Il est vrai que je me suis disputé avec Dean." se confia-t-il, après tout, n'était-il pas là pour que la jeune femme réponde à ses questions ?


_Hello, une petite fic qui traînait dans ma tête depuis quelque temps. Imaginez qu Dieu est répondu à Castiel lorsqu'il le priait avant d'ouvrir le purgatoire et bien voici une réponse que je trouve plutôt drôle !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 ** _If you don't trust yourself, trust your friends_**

Castiel contemplait le ciel. Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'il était mort. Raphael insinuait que Lucifer l'avait ressuscité après l'avoir tué, cela lui avait fait perdre de nombreux allié, mais Castiel savait bien qu'il n'en était rien. Pourtant, le doute persistait. Pourquoi son père l'aurait-il ramené à la vie s'il avait décidé de les abandonné. Etait-ce un test ? Devait-il montrer à ses frères et sœurs la voix du libre arbitre ? Ou était-ce simplement Lucifer qui en sa personne donnait une nouvelle chance à l'apocalypse. Castiel ne savait pas, il n'était pas censé prendre des décisions de cette ampleur. Castiel avait beau être un rebelle, une âme forte, il était plus un conseillé qu'un leader.

Assis dans le paradis reculé d'un autiste, Castiel priait son père, posait toutes les questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponse. Espérait que ses choix étaient les bons. Il allait ouvrir le purgatoire et en utilisé les âmes. En avait-il le droit, n'allait-il pas tout corrompre. Lui qui était nez alors que les tempêtes créaient les océans, il était trop jeune pour connaître tous les dangers qu'il allait affronter.

Il savait que cette prière comme toutes les autres n'atteindraient pas son père. Peut-être l'entendrait-il, mais qu'importe, il n'interviendrait pas. Pourtant, Castiel gardait la foi. Malgré que Dieu le leur ai annoncé lui-même par l'intermédiaire de Joshua, il gardait espoir. Alors il priait, car même si il était sûr de son choix, certain du fondé de ses actions, il pactisait avec le diable et se battait contre sa famille, ses amis, Dean et Sam. Dean lui avait dit qu'ils pourraient régler cela, ensemble. Cependant l'ange n'avait aucune idée de comment. Il avait besoin du purgatoire, c'était son dernier espoir. Il les avait trahi, il avait pactisé avec Crowley et par sa faute Eve était revenu. Il avait failli être la cause du mal de Lisa et Ben.

Ce n'était pas sa première trahison et, même s'il était persuadé du bien fondé de ses actes, il ne pouvait que douter. Alors il se référait à la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider. Les yeux fermés il finit sa prière, tenant ses mains serrées sur ses genoux.

« Si je vais dans la mauvaise direction, envoyez-moi un signe. » finit-il avec espoir.

Cependant avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il savait que rien n'allait arriver. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas sur l'homme au cerf-volant qu'il rouvrit les paupières. La pièce était petite, et Castiel n'aurait pas été sur terre depuis quelques années, il n'aurait pas instinctivement compris se trouver dans un ascenseur. Désorienté, il cligna deux fois des yeux pour se persuader ne pas être dans une illusion créé par Raphael, cela n'aurait pas été la première fois. Cependant, il ne ressentit rien à part le vide de la terre. Le paradis avait toujours cette atmosphère apaisante, chantante pour ses anges, repassant en litanie les prières, les chants leur étant adressés.

Les enfers criaient mais la terre, elle, était simplement silencieuse. Parfois, avec Dean et Sam, Castiel appréciait le silence, observant la nature, les abeilles, se délectant de la création de son père. D'autre, comme en ce moment, le silence était lourd, oppressant. Castiel prépara son arme alors que les chiffres de l'ascenseur décomptaient, arrivant bientôt au zéro.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, certain de tomber dans un piège de l'archange, Castiel attaqua la jeune femme qui rentrait. Cette dernière fit tomber le sac rempli d'aliment qu'elle tenait par terre et l'observa avec des yeux écarquillées. Se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'une simple âme à temps, il réussit à camouflé son attaque en une simple collision.

« Désolée, je ne sais vraiment plus où j'ai la tête ses derniers temps. » s'excusa la jeune femme dans un parfait italien.

« J'aurais dû être plus prudent. » s'excusa-t-il à son tour prenant l'accent de la langue avec facilité.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se tromper à ce point. Elle lui sourit simplement avant de baisser le regard sur son sac ouvert par terre, elle jura copieusement avant de se baisser rapidement, faisant virevolter ses long cheveux blonds, récupérant chacun de ses aliments. Il en avisa certain de forme rondes et oranges, ayant roulé dans l'ascenseur. Il alla les récupérer et les donna à la jeune femme qui le fixa avec appréciation.

« Vous montez ? » s'enquit-elle surprise alors qu'elle rentrait dans l'ascenseur.

« Je ne sais pas. » avoua l'ange perdu, était-ce là le signe de son père.

Son regard jusque-là avenant se fit suspicieux. Se rendant compte que son comportement pouvant l'inquiéter il reprit.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois faire. »

« Oh ! Une dispute avec votre amie ! » sembla-t-elle comprendre.

« Il est vrai que je me suis disputé avec Dean. » se confia-t-il, après tout, n'était-il pas là pour que la jeune femme réponde à ses questions ?

Cette dernière sembla un peu surprise avant que la compréhension ne se fasse dans son regard et qu'un léger sourire ne vienne orner ses lèvres rougies par un produit de cosmologie. Il trouvait d'ailleurs se fait très étrange. Etait-ce si important ? A cette idée, il pencha la tête sur le côté et la jeune femme sembla prendre cela comme un signe puisqu'elle reprit :

« Vous savez, si votre lien est assez fort, vous pourrez surement surmonter cela ensemble, trouver un moyen de réparer votre problème. »

« Dean a dit la même chose. » remarqua-t-il. « Notre lien est très profond, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit à réparer. » expliqua-t-il.

« Il vous a trahi ? » s'enquit-elle de la colère dans la voix.

Castiel fixa les portes alors fermées de l'ascenseur avant de secouer la tête.

« C'est moi qui l'ai trahi. » annonça-t-il.

« Ah… » comprit-elle avant qu'elle ne lui lança un regard surpris et méfiant. « Et il est prêt à vous pardonner ? » s'enquit-elle stupéfaite.

« Dean pardonnerait n'importe quoi d'un membre de sa famille, même l'apocalypse. » se rappela-t-il.

« Alors vous devriez en parler. »

« Nous l'avons déjà fait, il ne comprend pas qu'il est nécessaire pour moi que je le fasse. Il dit que c'est une mauvaise idée, qu'il y a d'autre solution. Qu'on peut régler ça, ensemble. Mais j'ai cherché, cela fait un an, il n'y a rien. J'étais seul, il était avec Lisa. Alors quand Crowley… »

Castiel s'arrêta là, il ne devait pas trop en dire. Si cela n'était pas un indice de son père mais bien Raphael cherchant des informations, il devait rester au strict minimum. La jeune femme resta silencieuse face à sa déclaration.

« De ce que j'entends là, Dean vous a aussi trahi. »

« Non, Dean… Non. » nia-t-il avec ferveur

Dean ne l'avait jamais trahi, ou alors simplement en abandonnant le monde surnaturel. Cependant, l'ange savait que l'homme avait mérité son repos. Plus que n'importe qui. Non, Dean ne l'avait pas trahi. La femme le dévisagea avant de hocher la tête.

« Il n'était pas là, mais maintenant il l'est. » fit-elle remarquer.

« En effet. »

« La question qu'il faut vous poser c'est si vous voulez être avec lui. » annonça-t-elle alors.

Castiel y réfléchit. Il voulait se battre au côté de Dean, s'était pour lui qu'il s'était rebellé, pour lui qu'il combattait Raphael. Pour sauver Dean et l'humanité de l'apocalypse. Alors il voulait se battre et gagner la guerre au côté de l'homme.

« Oui, je veux être avec Dean. Il est… Il est celui qui m'a fait comprendre, c'est mon ami, mon meilleur ami. Et Sam, Sam et mon ami aussi. »

« Sam ? » s'enquit la jeune femme surprise.

« Le frère de Dean. » répondit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui noisette de l'italienne.

Elle acquiesça avant de soupirer.

« Vous savez, ma mère m'a toujours dit : ''Si tu n'as pas confiance en toi, ai confiance en tes amis.''. Parce que le but des amis, c'est ça. De ce que j'ai compris, Dean est prêt à être là, si vous ne le trahissez pas et il est prêt à aller en enfer pour ceux à qui il tient, non ? » annonça-t-elle avec un petit rire.

« En effet. » confirma-t-il absolument sérieux.

« Même si je trouve que vous laissez pour cette Lisa a été assez stupide de sa part s'il est là maintenant et que votre souhait est d'être avec lui, alors oubliez ce que vous comptiez faire. Il y a plus d'une façon de faire une ampoule comme il y en a 10 000 qui ne fonctionne pas. » annonça-t-elle semblant faire référence à quelque chose mais Castiel n'en tint pas compte.

« Je devrais abandonner ? » s'enquit-il.

« Autre question, que ferait Dean ? » changeant le fil de la conversation.

Il se souvenait de ce qu'avait fait Dean. Il voulait dire oui, Castiel l'avait dissuadé, ils avaient par la suite réussi à avorter l'apocalypse, ensemble.

« Dean voudrait qu'on réussisse, comme une équipe, comme on l'a toujours fait. »

« Cela parait être un bon plan. » fit-elle remarquée en appuyant enfin sur le bouton du dixième de l'ascenseur.

« Mais il ne veut pas de… »

Il s'interrompit voyant le regard qu'elle lui lançait et se souvenant de ses paroles.

« Il y a plus d'une manière de faire une ampoule. » se rappela-t-il.

Elle lui lança un sourire entendu avant de finir.

« Vous savez, dans une relation aussi complexe soit-elle, il y a toujours un facteur majeur à prendre en compte. » annonça-t-elle après quelques instants.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté perdu par ses paroles.

« L'importance que les personnes en ont. Vous avez l'air d'aimer ce Dean, ce doit être l'humain le plus important pour vous. » elle s'interrompit attendant une confirmation que l'ange lui donna en hochant de la tête. « Et d'après ce que vous m'en avez dit, c'est un homme qui tient à sa famille et s'il vous considère de la famille c'est que vous êtes important. Il ne vous laissera pas tomber et s'il pense que votre plan, quel qu'il soit est une mauvaise idée, c'est que c'est une mauvaise idée. Parfois les choses, même compliquées, sont simples. »

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur ses mots et elle lui fit un dernier sourire en sortant.

« Ne restez pas trop dans l'ascenseur, il risque de tomber en panne. »

Elle rit légèrement alors que les portes se refermaient. Castiel attendait un signe, il en avait eu un. Même s'il était persuadé que le purgatoire était la solution, il doutait. Castiel savait que la solution à l'apocalypse avait été que Dean dise oui, mais il avait su lui montrer qu'il avait tords. Peut-être Dean réussirait-il une seconde fois.

Sur ses pensées, Castiel se rendit à la dernière localisation des frères, au garage de Bobby. Il patienta un instant à l'extérieur regardant la bicoque entourée de voiture bonne à la casse. Il sortit son téléphone au bous de quelques instants, se repassant la conversation précédente dans la tête. Il composa finalement le numéro de Sam, incapable de se heurter à Dean pour le moment.

« Allo ? » s'enquit la voix surprise de l'homme.

« Sam, je ne dois pas ouvrir le purgatoire. » fit-il remarquer, comme une évidence soudaine qui venait de le frapper.

« Et bien ça, tu vois, c'est la meilleur nouvelle de la journée. » s'exclama le châtain avec soulagement.

« Mais comment puis-je faire pour vaincre Raphael maintenant qu'il va vouloir l'ouvrir à ma place ? » demanda-t-il perdu.

Du bruit se fit entendre de l'autre côté du combiné et quelque secondes plus tard la réponse fusa.

« On trouvera bien un moyen Cas. Le plus important c'est qu'on soit ensemble. Où es-tu ? » s'enquit la voix roque de Dean.

Alors que les doutes de Castiel sur sa place parmi les Winchesters s'évanouissaient, il vola jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison se retrouvant nez à nez avec l'aîné, le téléphone collé à l'oreille. Ce fut alors qu'il répondit, son propre portable toujours à la bouche.

« Avec vous. »

Le sourire discret que lui offrit le Winchester, le convainquit de sa rédemption et alors qu'il s'attendait à une véhémente protestation de Dean pour empiéter sur son espace vital, ce dernier le prit dans ses bras. Au-dessus de son épaule, il observa Sam lui sourire avec joie. La jeune femme avait eu raison et Castiel avait de nouveau la foi, ironiquement, c'était Dean Winchester qui la lui donnait.

FIN

* * *

 _Voilà, je me suis dit qu'avec mon apport au fandom je pouvais laisser quelque chose de plus happy!_

 _Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez._


End file.
